


Love me more

by 3thousands



Category: namsong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3thousands/pseuds/3thousands
Summary: 夏日速食海滩愉快。
Kudos: 5





	Love me more

Love me more

「Love」

海风自带咸味，混在火中，入味烧烤。细沙拒绝正装皮鞋，赤脚加拖鞋，衬衫花色不能暗，最好还来个花环。黄与蓝的分界线边已经浮起亮色的游泳圈，承载着比基尼包裹下的美好曲线。有人提大桶过来，是冰镇酒，分量一看就是不醉不归。  
Party总是容易让人心跳加快，跟着身体一起欢快，踩着鼓点左右摇摆。DJ放碟，大家跳舞，头发手臂甩动，不会疲倦一样。提酒过来的青年长一副好皮相，白白净净，戴摇曳耳线穿海洋香水，笑起来牙龈肉露得很痛快。宋旻浩跳舞跳得有点疯，带着一颗还没消停的心脏去拿啤酒。青年脚底踩着节奏，俯身给他拿开瓶器，大花衬衫领口开两颗纽扣，露出一片白花花胸膛，用纹身装点得刚刚好。  
开瓶器开瓶，砰，一声脆响。  
丘比特子弹上膛，开枪。  
声效重合。  
DJ切了歌，曲风依旧热情。青年把开瓶器丢到桶里，隔离人群继续独舞。两边大敞着的领子像蝴蝶双翅，时开时合，不一样的花纹一样的诱人。宋旻浩喝一口啤酒，液体面包，不及青年美貌容易填饱，口感怕也不及青年皮肤好。他放下酒瓶跳舞，心里想的是再来一瓶。  
说不定这就是一见钟情。  
又或者是恰好遇到一把打开他心的钥匙。  
长头发甩起来拖泥带水，短发肆意飞舞比较好看。  
矮个子跳起来像跳跳糖，高个子扭动身体线条明显。  
身体裸露太过失去神秘，皮肤若隐若现挑逗意志。  
女生温柔缱绻有点黏腻，男子干脆清爽还有点甜。  
好像是因为有这把钥匙才出现了这把锁，宋旻浩失笑。酒瓶里液体剩一半，他拿到脸上滚动，用凉意降温，单色的视线里就看见青年自己喝酒。泡沫和水雾和酒瓶不清晰的折射中，他看见青年不安分的舌头在瓶口滑动，性暗示在音乐中像蛇一样危险。他吓一跳，定睛一看，青年只是像其他人一样喝酒，甚至收敛得连酒瓶都没怎么抬起。  
这怎么解释？心中有佛看人即佛，还是别的，比如，醉翁之意不在酒。宋旻浩不觉得自己醉，但也清楚自己清醒不到哪去。  
啧，去搭话吧。  
没想到先开口是青年。  
“你知道哪里有吸管么？”  
“要吸管干什么？”  
“我不喜欢仰着喝，会露出脖子。”  
宋旻浩看他抬起下巴示意，觉得那截漂亮的脖颈曲线是应该好好隐藏。  
“没有吸管，我有一条头巾。”  
从手上取下，挂到对方脖子上去，转到身后打结的时候，宋旻浩觉得自己像是在包装礼物。青年对他有一种坦然的信任，这也就导致他对着青年的后脑勺心猿意马的同时自感罪恶。  
“香水不错，很适合你。”  
这是什么话，好像变态色狼。  
“谢谢，你要不要喷点。”  
脖子上环着他的头巾的青年转过头认真地看着他，他恍惚间像是看见一条戴着刻有他名字的项圈的猫。  
“你还随身带着？”  
“没有，不过等会你可以跟我到房间里。”  
又是这样的暗示，甚至更明显，直接是一瓶大大方方递过来的毒药。  
“尴尬了么？那算了吧。”  
青年毫无顾忌地仰脖对瓶吹，头巾遮住的位置好像成人电影里的马赛克，欲盖弥彰。宋旻浩干笑两下，咬一口下唇，心中可惜错过机会。顾此不顾彼，顾着心里后悔就管不住嘴，宋旻浩回神，青年正蹲着看他。  
“跳舞？可以啊。”  
眼睛从下往上看，可以让眼神澄澈的同时添加很多说不清道不明的情绪。宋旻浩不知道这个女生惯用情场招数他知不知道，反正他学得惟妙惟肖。  
“那就下首歌开始吧，先来瓶酒。”  
砰，再开瓶，满满一瓶酒猛地往嘴边送，从青年天生弯起的嘴角边溢出一点，划过下颌线进入头巾褶皱里。宋旻浩举起酒瓶跟他碰杯，再喝，总有点食不知味。青年喝酒痛快，下一首歌开始前就喝光手里的酒，跨过酒桶站到宋旻浩面前。几乎是同一秒，音乐放出，他开始跳舞。不同于之前的轻轻舞动，现在更像是要绽放，全部都让人看。音乐节奏强劲，被他跳得有点模糊，柔化了本该果断的动作。隔近了，香水香和酒香和海水味扑鼻而来，他闻到了青年醉酒后大汗淋漓的样子。还有，青年皮肤上细细的光泽和他投下的阴影，时不时互相碰到的大腿和腰。  
“为什么不跳？”  
他受到感染，便也跟着律动起来，感染源不是音乐而是青年，动作草率，青年便当着他的面笑起来。他就心不在焉晃动身体，百分之八十注意力把青年抱进心里。在这种时候碰到这种人，无论进行任何双人活动，最后都应该到床上去完成。  
这样的笑容，这样的气味，这样的节奏，还有什么能比做爱更适合呢？  
旁边桌端来一巨盘烧烤，宋旻浩走过来，狠狠咬一口五花肉。旁边是青年也走过来，把他的手一拐，叼走了剩下的半条肉。他把嘴抿得紧紧的，腮帮子鼓动鼓动，用眼睛给他一个恶作剧成功的促狭笑意。  
“呀，那个是我吃过的。”  
“怎么，还想我吐出来还给你？”  
青年咽下食物，冲他吐舌，然后收不回来了。宋旻浩的舌头不服，它正忙着征服。积累在弯翘嘴角的酒精被唾液勾兑再回收，比原来更醉人。宋旻浩有点醉了，酒驾，看见面前青年的脸有点眼花。  
胸前感受到不轻不重的推力，青年转头又去开酒，嘴边还带着水光。宋旻浩脚步后退动作轻微，眼神顺着远处灯光，幽幽暗暗从头到脚。沙滩气氛已经白热化，谁挂了个迪厅彩灯，人们身中无数彩弹，在黑暗里游来游去。闪烁着的五彩斑斓往海里投算是挥霍，离他不远不近的那张被投下树影的脸，照在那里才算是真正发光发热。他侧脸避开一片红光，只有黑暗中的眼睛才能互相看见。  
“你那肉好腻。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“还跳舞么？”  
“想游泳了。”  
“那就去吧。”  
前面半米的沙子哗哗响，踪迹一直到海浪的方向。青年走法狡黠，皮肤与圆相切，知道他在那，但圆内就是看不到。宋旻浩走得落落大方，面前的圆形光色里全是他的剪影，像是詹姆斯邦德出场，捉拿盗贼。  
他的爱泛滥到足够开银行，青年拿走了，等于抢劫银行。好大胆子。  
夜晚的海风冷得人汗毛竖起，只有孤零零几个游泳圈还在漂。宋旻浩慢慢走近，一眼看见浮在水上的大花衬衫。青年蹲在不深的水里，海水时而盖过他的脸，加上黑暗，双重淹没。他走两步，觉得费劲，干脆跟着海浪滑到青年旁边。臂膀融化海水的冷碰到青年的皮肤，海水一样的冷，凝固了，难以融化。青年呸出一口海水，咧开嘴冲他笑，被水洗过的面庞干净得有点冷清。  
“你冷么？”  
“你冷我就冷咯。”  
“那就起来吧。”  
青年从善如流，跟他互相搀扶着站起来，一波海浪把他俩背后一推，拍进水里浮沉。浮光水波里，不知道谁抱紧了谁，谁吐出的水泡咽进谁的胃里，带着酒味。

「Me」

青年，又名南太铉，海边酒店603号房记录在案的一日主人。  
找酒店服务生要了板蓝根，冲成两杯。宋旻浩端起一杯一口闷，舌根甜得发苦。还有一杯，他起身敲浴室门，里面的人很大气地开门接过一口喝。门框斜切青年身体，露出胸口纹身和像纹身一样的淡淡腹肌人鱼线。南太铉头顶身上还有白色泡沫，他接过空掉的杯子，有点滑手。  
“那边桌上有我香水，你玩玩吧。”  
还真是来他房间玩香水。宋旻浩穿着酒店浴袍，小腿还有点发冷，随手捞过香水瓶子放到床头柜去，裹了被子挨个细闻。甜，酸，苦……香水不只是香得不一样，根本来的世界都不一样。宋旻浩鼻尖千百个味道回转连绵，拼凑不出青年。  
“你用的哪款香水？”  
浴室的门散开了一股水汽，南太铉擦着头发披着浴袍出来，往吹风机走的途中往床头瞟一眼。  
“混了几个，橙色绿色和蓝色。”  
他挥走面前妨碍他的假想气体，认真地喷出香水叠层，一闻，香得片面，还是少了点什么。  
“大概是海风，酒精，我的汗水吧。”  
顺着这条线推测，这话倒也没错。南太铉关掉吹风机，再拉开窗户，隐隐有海风灌进。他蹲下身子，从床底摸出一瓶酒，自己来一口，再伸手给宋旻浩来一口，特意没全倒进他嘴里，留一点点挥发。  
“果然差了点汗味。”  
南太铉皱起鼻子嗅着，专家一般，夸张地故作高深。宋旻浩没忍住，笑得被酒呛住疯狂咳嗽，脸憋红的时候听见他的声音若有若无。  
“差点汗味，怎么办？”  
“能怎么办，出点汗。”  
房顶灯“啪”地暗下去，床头灯“嗡”地亮起来。南太铉身形一闪翻到他床上，单手撑脸，面对面看向他。神情似笑非笑，透着点专注，透着点露骨。  
“是你想闻，你自己想办法。”  
宋旻浩看着他翘起的嘴角和裸露的胸膛，喉咙发干心里发痒。  
“跳舞吧。”  
“可以啊。”  
南太铉看他的样子，笑得肚子抽疼，软绵绵地爬起来又被宋旻浩拦腰一把又躺了回去。  
“就在这跳。”  
还原那样的笑，节奏，和味道。  
床实在不大，南太铉跪起来，双足伸出床外。大开的窗户还能远远听见喧嚣的音乐，他就着节奏起舞，穿了浴袍湿了头发，刘海边缘是他微阖的双眼，显得懒洋洋的。他嘴唇微张，呼吸，宋旻浩看迷了，也跟着张嘴，微热气体从嘴里滚出。床发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，让人想多。南太铉跳了一会儿，摸过香水挨个往脖子上喷，再去关上窗子。  
“现在呢，你闻闻。”  
浴袍经过舞动，松松垮垮挂在身上，南太铉身体也白皙，显得胸口那行纹身像胸章一样醒目。  
Love me more.  
宋旻浩相信，这是南太铉想说出口的话。  
光洁的脖子往他脸上送，新鲜的香味还未沉淀下来，正有点派对里他的味道。南太铉离他近在咫尺，伸出一只手拿过酒瓶喝酒。他冲着暴露在面前的喉结咬一口，明显感受到牙齿下的身体一颤，就尝到了酒的味道。  
“别喝了。”  
宋旻浩坐起身，一手抢过南太铉手里的酒瓶一口喝干，另一只手不安分地钻进他的浴袍里抱住腰往身上靠。纹身贴在他脸上，像是给狂躁的心脏的封印，他用带着酒精的舌头擦拭。南太铉被抢过酒瓶，跌跌撞撞，跨坐在宋旻浩身上，双腿岔开，快要遮不住大腿根。他把手往里一摸，空空荡荡，什么也没穿。接着他的头就被一双手拖起，南太铉俯身，跟他接吻。  
弥漫着香水味道的房间，渍渍水声，还有唇舌之间的气息不稳。浴袍没人开解，遮挡无关紧要的部位，本末倒置。宋旻浩的手反复摩挲那篇纹身，字体黑而冷酷，与它的载体对比鲜明。南太铉毫不吝惜他的曲线，无论是脖颈还是腰臀都自然地弯成好看的弧度。宋旻浩的手顺着背上脊椎一节节滑下去，覆盖在腰窝上，再揉捏起来。性器已经勃起，贴在小腹上，南太铉歪过身子去柜子里摸保险套和润滑剂，腰线美得更夸张。宋旻浩捏着他的肩，往腰上咬了一口，隔着浴袍，口感绵软得不真实，隔靴搔痒得刚好。  
“很痛。”  
“后面有得你痛。”  
半透明的胶状物体放到顶端，两指固定，两指往下撸，套完了就迫不及待地抱住面前的人，掀起浴袍下摆，手涂上足够润滑剂，挤进去，摸上来，前后夹击。放进三根手指，他明显感觉到紧致、火热和柔软。耳朵贴着胸膛，他听到那行字后的心跳。南太铉双手搂住他的头，吻他发际线，嘴唇跟发丝缠绵，喉结因吞咽唾液而起伏，发出一点细碎的呻吟。  
“可以了么？”  
“试试吧。”  
还是有点紧，南太铉没能完全坐下来，扶着宋旻浩的肩颤抖，还是不稳当，干脆趴到肩上去。脸烧得通红，红到耳根，烫得在宋旻浩肩上留下烙印。宋旻浩把自己的腿架到南太铉腿底下，慢慢放低后者身体，得到后背几条抓痕和更勾人的呻吟。他后背有点火辣辣的疼，放轻了动作，但还是执着地缓慢活动着。完全没入后，两个人都不敢轻举妄动，一个撑得太痛，一个夹得太痛。宋旻浩撑着南太铉的全部重量，背都僵直了，顺势就搂着他的腰靠到床头上。南太铉的身体百摸不腻，他摸摸这里捏捏那里，时不时来上一口，惹得身体主人抱怨。  
“真的痛。”  
“谁让我这么憋着的，报复你而已。”  
“那你动。”  
“别反悔。”  
宋旻浩猛的起身，将脊背全贴到床头上，南太铉吓一跳，还没来得及平衡就被他握住腰动了起来。突如其来的运动，即使是适应了大小也有点难以承受。南太铉抓住宋旻浩的手臂呜咽，却看见宋旻浩冒着细汗，冲他邪笑。  
“早跟你说了，后面有得你痛。”  
痛是痛了，满足感更多。南太铉努力深呼吸，又止不住屏住呼吸感受抽动。那里被涨得满满的，又推出推进，神经末梢疯狂传递电波信息，到他脑子里，只有用不着脑子思考的兴奋和脑子也思考不了的混沌。靠着本能寻到宋旻浩的嘴唇，没头没尾一通乱吻，最后被叼住下唇，离开不能。  
“前面……碰一下……”  
回答他的是更加猛烈的抽插，床嘎吱嘎吱响起来，和之前跳舞的声响有过之而无不及。南太铉挺起身子，体温烘焙出更加浓烈的香气，像极了沙滩上跳舞的样子。  
除了挂在腰间的浴袍，有点涣散的眼神，和张着却没酒喝的双唇。  
宋旻浩抓住南太铉的双臂不让他往后倒，后者垂下头，双手反扣住宋旻浩的肩膀，眼神迷离中透着一点光，呻吟已经不遮遮挡挡。  
像极一只溺水的天鹅。  
已经濒临边界了，什么技法奇巧都用不上了，已经是近乎本能的顶撞与承受。两具身体互相贴紧，手脚都蜷缩起来，像是要把纹身也复制到另一个人身上去。宋旻浩把南太铉的臀压到最低，恶狠狠顶了两下，与抓得他肩膀痛的南太铉同时释放。  
天鹅怎么会溺水？  
因为总有什么让他迷恋着挣扎。

「More」

做了很多。  
最后一次，南太铉几乎累瘫，发丝湿成一绺一绺贴在脑袋上，外面也只能依稀听见海浪的声音。宋旻浩扯掉保险套，抓起南太铉去洗澡，打着肥皂的时候，两个人差点躺浴缸里睡着，又被冷醒，匆匆冲一遍，滚去床上补觉。  
以至于第二天起来，两个人分别是腰酸和背痛。南太铉翻了个身，哼哼唧唧的还要赖一会儿床，宋旻浩洗漱完又躺回去，一掀被子就是扑鼻的温暖香气，还带着昨夜一点欢愉气息。南太铉跟床单不一样的白净，半张脸埋进被子里，露出眉眼，因为饱眠而舒展开来。  
像是被他滋润过的花儿一样，越看越好看。  
他看了好多眼，才连拖带哄地把南太铉叫起来出去吃早餐。南太铉睡得晕乎乎的，好不容易醒了，也是顶着一张懵脸点餐，和昨天的狡黠相比，又是不一样的好看。宋旻浩咬着三明治，有点渴却不敢喝水，怕他一个眼神看过来自己会被呛死。  
“我还以为是一夜情。”  
“试试交往也可以啊。”  
“这么直接。”  
“还不是生怕错过。”  
对面传来咳嗽的声音，宋旻浩抬头，眼前人抽了一手餐巾纸挡不住满脸羞赧的红。  
可爱得要死，他喝口牛奶压惊。  
“你好敏感哦。”  
“还不都是你。”  
咳咳咳。  
宋旻浩扯了一手餐巾纸。  
外面的海滩依旧哗啦啦，有人起来早泳，海面边边就漂浮着五彩小点点。也有一大早出来放松的，放着复古又轻快的歌，也有人在海滩边吃早餐。味道不一样，形式倒是昨夜重现。就是不知道还有没有和他们一样的花衬衫少年，在树底在海边，不小心对上眼。  
或者有人跟他对上眼。  
那就只能爱更多了。  
纸巾后面，两个狙击手瞄准靶心。

——FIN——


End file.
